


Come Thru

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: 2018-19 season, Cam Newton - Freeform, Cameron Jordan - Freeform, First Time writing Smut, M/M, Nfl Rpf, OMG! SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: "Did they send you wine?", one of the reporters asked him during that afternoons press conference. "Yeah, it was wine. And they sent a broom too", Cam responded with a grin





	Come Thru

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the tags you'll know that this is my first time writing smut, which was kind of challenging, but I did it and imo its pretty decent. So if you liked reading this fic and want me to do more please tell me in the comments section, thanks and enjoy.

"Did they send you wine?", one of the reporters asked him during that afternoons press conference. "Yeah, it was wine. And they sent a broom too", Cam responded with a grin knowing exactly who the culprit was behind the whole wine/broom ordeal. How could he forget? He thought back to the 2017-18 season. The New Orleans Saints--one of their biggest divisional rivals--beat the Carolina Panthers each time during the three regular season match ups they played against each other.

Not only that, but they beat them again in the NFC Wild Card round, putting an end to their season and Super Bowl hopes. Being the leader of the team, he couldn't help but to feel as though some how it was all his fault, like he had let everyone down, his team, their organization, and the fans. That was the worst part, letting the fans down. He felt as though they were giving them MVP level performances each and every game, and for them to get swept like that was just embarrassing.

And to top it all off, someone had trolled him by sending him a bottle of wine and a broom. It was sitting in his locker, wrapped in a package with the New Orleans super dome address written in the top left corner. When he had opened it, to his surprise, it was a bottle of wine and a broom. The broom was sent to represent the sweep no doubt, and the wine, he had no idea why they had sent him wine. It wasn't just any kind of wine though. No, this was a bottle of red wine that had the name _Jordan_ written on it. It didn't take him that long to realize who had sent it. Just seeing the name on the wine gave him an idea of who the mystery sender was.

Cameron Jordan (his back then nemesis, now turned newfound bae) had sent it. He knew the cocky New Orleans Saints defensive end would not let him live the loss down. Good thing he was not one to get ill-tempered over petty stuff like this. He knew it was all in good fun, which is why he decided to leave it untouched in his locker for "motivational purposes" and with the hopes of returning it to the sender tonight.

"What is your rivalry like with Cameron Jordan?", another reporter asked him. "Um....", he says scratching his head trying to come up with an appropriate answer.

"We respectfully dislike each other on the field, off the field.... it's a different story", he finally says. They developed a kind of friendly competition on the field, but away from football, it was all love galore.

He and Cameron met under very unusual circumstances.

After their blown Wild Card match up against the Saints, Cameron offered him a ride to his hotel because it was "the least he could do". He didn't know why he agreed to it but he did. They got into an argument on the drive that caused him to have a breakdown, which resulted in Cameron pulling him into a hug and comforting him. When they reached the hotel, he invited Cameron up for a few drinks and then one thing led to another and the next thing he knew he was on his back in bed with Cameron's cock buried deep inside him. After that night they decided to take a chance and explore the thing between them further. They would get together during the offseason when they weren't busy and hangout together in both New Orleans and Charlotte.

Its crazy how well they compliment each other with Cameron being extroverted and cocky and Cam being reserved and modest, you would think that they'd have nothing in common, but their shared interests in fashion, music, food, and love for one another only strengthened their relationship.

Right now though they were enemies, both looking for a win in tonights game. Finishing up his press conference, Cam steps down from the podium and heads back to the locker room to get dressed and prepare for the game ahead.  
While on his way there his phone buzzes in his pocket. He retrieves it and sees that it is a message from his better half.

"Good luck in tonights game cuz ur gonna need it", it read. Cam laughs at his boyfriends competitive nature and types back a smug reply. 

"You wish this game will be a brees for us. No pun intended"

"Lol. You say that now but watch what happens when we step out on that field."

"I don't have to wait 'til we get on the field, i'm already calling it. Panthers win."

"SMDH. btw don't forget we're on the field at the same time. How many sacks u think im getting?" 

"TBH.....0!"

"Oh that's how u feel? lol. i bet $50 i'm getting at least 3 tonight."

"Are u sure about that? lol. Fine $100 dollars u not sacking me tonight."

"Since you put it that way Mr. Newton i guess i'll have to up the ante then. $100 and i get to rough the passer off the field."

Cam bursts out in laughter upon seeing the response. Cameron's terminology was just over the top sometimes. 

"No roughing the passer off the field Mr.Jordan u do know its illegal right? think i'll need a ref on standby"

"Trust me no refs will be needed where we're going."

"Lol. whatever I have a W to prepare for."

"You mean an L but anyways do we have a deal."

"I guess so lol."

"Yes! be prepared to get sacked in more ways than 1 sweet cheeks." 

"Lol, calm it will u love you"

"Will do love you too", was the last response he reads as he walks into the locker room.

The end result of the game was a lousy score of 12-9. The game itself was very unfulfilling for both sides of the ball. With this being a divisional rivalry game, everyone was expecting an all-around explosive game, but they got the exact opposite instead. Both teams offenses and defenses struggled a great deal and players were getting hurt left and right. Although it wasn't easy, the Saints still managed to get the win over the Carolina Panthers. Cam knew that they had to work on a few things because this level of play was unacceptable. He couldn't dwell on it now, the only thing he could focus on was the next few games ahead and other things like his gloating boyfriend. He had managed to win the bet and now Cam would have to pay up.

After showering and putting his clothes on, Cam heads back to his locker to collect his stuff. He checks his phone and notices a text from Cameron that reads " Waiting for you at the house: 😈🍑🍆💧😘". Cam smiles and shakes his head at the text, then he makes his way down to his car.

When he arrives at the house, Cam gets out of his car and walks up the path that leads to the front door. He doesn't even have to get his key out because the door is already unlocked when he goes to turn the knob and step inside. Cam barely had time to close the door before he was met face-to-face with a smug Cameron, who grabs his face and heatedly starts kissing him.

Cam is startled at the surprise but then quickly melts into the kiss. Cameron was all over him, mashing their mouths together, trailing kisses down his neck and hands caressing every part of his body. Cam moans loudly and in that moment he forgets about the crappy game they had just played in hours ago, because all he wants right now is Cameron.

The sexual tension between them is intense, and their schedules don't help at all so their really looking forward to making the most out of tonight. In between kisses Cam manages to get both their shirts off. Cameron then proceeds to lick and kiss every part of his tone athletic body, all the way down to the front of his jeans. Cam is panting and moaning wildly now, placing his hands on Cam's shoulders trying to keep his balance. Cameron unzips Cams jeans and pulls them down along with his underwear.

He takes Cam's cock and begins to slowly stroke it. This earns him a low moan from Cam. He then takes it slowly into his mouth inch by inch until he reaches the base.

He looks up at Cam and sees that his eyes are closed and lips parted slightly as he breathes heavily. Cam encourages him to move by putting his hand on the back of his head and pushing a little. Cam notices this and starts to bob his head back and forth.

He keeps at it for a while, with Cam massaging his head with his hands. Just when Cam was on the brink of releasing, Cameron pulls his mouth off his cock and quickly picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

Cam let out a yelp as he was carried upstairs and to the bedroom. Cameron gently tosses him on the bed, while he takes his pants off.

He notices Cam seductively bitting his lips while watching him. "Like what you see", he says smugly. "Hell yeah", Cam says.

Cameron climbs in between his legs and starts kissing his inner thighs. Then he goes back up until he reaches Cam's mouth then devours his lips once more. He then peers down and looks at Cam, he's so sweaty and hot and gorgeous all at once.

"You ready for me?", he asks Cam who looks up at him and smiles. "Fuck yes baby", he says huskily and leans up to kiss Cameron again. Cameron then proceeds to slowly enter Cam to the hilt, going in and out until he builds a slow rhythm. "Tell me how you want it bae", he whispers into Cam's ear then nibbles on it.

Those words send shivers down Cam's spine. "Hard and fa-fast please", he says wrapping his arms around Cameron's back and his legs around his waist. Cameron increases his speed little by little until he's found a comfortable rhythm At this point they are both lost in the heat of the moment. Cameron keeps at it until he spills his hot seed inside of Cam, and Cam arches his back and follows with a loud moan and then he lets out his release on both their hot naked bodies. Neither of them move, they just lay there entangled together basking in the after glow. 

" You should lose bets more often babe", Cameron says exhausted.

Cam rolls his eyes and playfully smacks Cam on the side of his head. "I fucking hate yo ass", he says letting out a breathy laugh. "I love you too baby", Cameron says smiling as he plants a few kisses to Cam's chest and lays his head there. That's how they ends the night, happily together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while now, but then I stopped because I didn't know how I wanted to write it and didn't think I was gonna finish it. So I finally worked up the nerve to take my time and finish this fic {which I might edit later}, which will probs be my last NFL fic for now or until I get some more ideas and new pairings. So until next time please enjoy and peace.


End file.
